A Flock of Seagulls
A Flock of Seagulls was een Britse new wave-band die in de vroege jaren 80 internationaal doorbrak. De bekendste hit in Europa was Wishing (If I had a photograph of you) uit 1983. A Flock of Seagulls ("een zwerm zeemeeuwen") werd in 1979 in Liverpool opgericht door de gebroeders Mike en Ali Score, aangevuld met Frank Maudsley; de band was een opvolger van Tontrix, een groepje dat onbekend is gebleven. Enkele maanden na de naamswijziging vervoegde zich Paul Reynolds bij A Flock of Seagulls. Mike Score zong en bespeelde de synthesizer (soms ook de gitaar), zijn broer Ali drumde, Frank speelde basgitaar en Paul was de hoofdgitarist. In 1981 brachten ze op het onafhankelijke label Cocteau Records een eerste single uit, It's not me talking: ofschoon dit werk later een new wave-icoon werd, is het indertijd grotendeels onopgemerkt voorbijgegaan. Het nummer Telecommunication, op de daaropvolgende maxisingle, trok echter wel de aandacht. In 1982 kregen ze een contract bij Mike Howlett van Jive Records. Datzelfde jaar volgde een eerste langspeelplaat, simpelweg A Flock of Seagulls getiteld, die door Bill Nelson geproducet werd. Deze plaat was weliswaar aanvankelijk geen commercieel succes, maar sloeg in het alternatieve circuit voldoende aan om de band te lanceren. Het thema van hun eerste lp was buitenaardse wezens: de plaat begon met het nummer I Ran, waarin de "verteller" op straat een aantrekkelijke vrouw ontmoet, maar eensklaps lichten van ufo's ziet, en zo ver mogelijk wegrent. De volgende nummers van de plaat beschrijven de invasie van de aarde door de buitenaardse wezens, die uiteindelijk ook zegevieren. I Ran werd hun grootste succes in de Verenigde Staten, en dit dankten zij aan MTV. Deze muziekzender was een nieuw kanaal, dat voortdurend naar nieuw materiaal op zoek was: A Flock of Seagulls maakte een legendarisch geworden videoclip voor het nummer. De populariteit groeide evenwel slechts langzaam: in de vroege jaren 80 werd Amerika gedomineerd door rock, en het duurde een tijd vooraleer de rockzenders zich aan de duidelijk nieuwe stijl konden aanpassen (new wave was vooral een Brits fenomeen). Desondanks vestigde A Flock of Seagulls zijn reputatie in de VS, doordat vele luisteraars de song bleven aanvragen. Het lied vertoefde wekenlang op nummer 9 in de hitparades; er werden 500 000 exemplaren van verkocht. In Amerika werd de titel gewijzigd naar I Ran (So far Away), vanwege de spanningen die het land in die tijd met Iran had. Voorts wonnen ze nog een Grammy Award voor D.N.A.. Latere hits van de band waren nog Space Age Love Song en The more you live, the more you love. Het nummer waarvoor ze echter het bekendst zijn gebleven is Wishing (If I had a photograph of you) van hun tweede album Listen: dit nummer drong de top 10 in het Verenigd Koninkrijk binnen. Het tweede album werd in 1984 in West-Duitsland opgenomen. De oorspronkelijke fans knapten op dit album volledig af; hier waren duidelijke elektro-invloeden binnengeslopen (onder andere van Kraftwerk), en dat beviel de Seagull-fans van het eerste uur niet meer. Weliswaar sloeg deze nieuwe stijl aan bij de elektro-liefhebbers; Transfer Affection geldt als een klassieker in het clubcircuit, maar deze fanbasis was klein. Als reactie hierop keerde de band terug naar haar oorspronkelijke geluid met het derde album, The Story of a Young Heart. Dit was een mislukking, omdat het als artistieke stilstand beschouwd werd. Het succes van A Flock of Seagulls was onherroepelijk aan het tanen; ze wekten de indruk dat ze hun oude populariteit wilden herwinnen, terwijl op die paar jaar tijd de new wave plaats had geruimd voor de synthpop. Ze hoopten nieuwe successen te kunnen oogsten door naar Amerika te verhuizen. Paul Reynolds verliet de band; hij was aan drugs verslaafd geraakt en door de stress volledig gesloopt. De overige leden vestigden zich in Philadelphia in Pennsylvania, maar Frank Maudsley kreeg al snel heimwee en keerde naar het VK terug. In 1986 kwam een laatste album, Dream Come True, uit. Het was een volstrekte miskleun: ze moesten het zonder het gitaarspel van Paul Reynolds stellen, en daarenboven waren ze in conflict geraakt over de inhoud van de lp. A Flock of Seagulls verdween van het toneel. In 1995 verzamelde Mike Score een nieuwe groep muzikanten rond zich, en bracht het album The Light at the End of the World uit, dat enig succes oogstte. De originele leden kwamen nog eens samen in 2004 voor een tournee door Amerika. Sindsdien tourt Mike met een nieuwe versie van A Flock Of Seagulls voornamelijk door de V.S. Frank Maudsley en Paul Reynolds treden af en toe ook op onder dezelfde naam, maar dan voornamelijk in de U.K. De stijl van A Flock of Seagulls ressorteert onder neoromantiek: hun vroege werk was melodieus en stemmig. Wellicht was hun originele geluid ten dele een gevolg van het feit dat ze niet bijster goed konden spelen: waar de meeste bands pauzes opvullen, liet A Flock of Seagulls gewoon de leegte bestaan. Het geïnspireerde gitaarspel van Paul Reynolds was zeker een factor die tot de sound bijdroeg; het tweede album Listen klonk ietwat mechanischer dan het eerste (met afgemetener synthesizerstructuren), en dit veroorzaakte uiteenlopende meningen, zowel bij de fans als de bandleden, omtrent welke stijl de voorkeur genoot. Qua uiterlijk was A Flock of Seagulls eveneens notoir dankzij het bizarre, extravagante kapsel van Mike Score, die in een vorig leven immers nog kapper was geweest. Ook hierin werd hij nagevolgd: het hele imago van de band draagt dientengevolge een zeer sterk eighties-stempel. In november 2003 kwamen de oorspronkelijke bandleden (Mike en Ali Score, Paul Reynolds en Frank Maudsley) weer bij elkaar voor een eenmalig optreden in het televisieprogramma Bands Reunited van het Amerikaans kabeltelevisienetwerk VH1. In september 2004 kwam de band opnieuw bijeen voor een aantal liveshows in de Verenigde Staten, om onmiddellijk hierna weer op te breken. In 2005 bestond de band uit Mike Score, Joe Rodriguez (gitaar), Pando (bassist) en Michael Brahm (slagwerk). In 2008 trad A Flock of Seagulls op op de Filipijnen, in 2010 in Las Vegas, Nevada, waar Mike Score het enige oorspronkelijke bandlid was. Discografie Albums: * 1981 A Flock of Seagulls * 1983 Listen * 1984 The Story of a Young Heart * 1986 Dream Come True * 1995 The Light at the End of the World Categorie:Britse band Categorie:Newwaveband